One Chaotic Truth
by ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter
Summary: Ranma x case closed. Ranma's was living the great life of a high school detective as well a decent martial artist. That was till his world was turned upside after witnessing a shady deal and getting blindsided.. rewrite in progress


Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma or case closed just doing this for fun and the challenge.

Down size

It was fine night for a party many people thought that too in particular businessman did also. So the corporate leader a one, Kodai Kuno invited all his other board members to his mansion for a party to celebrate the closing of buying out rival insurance agency. Everyone was enjoying themselves with dancing and music. Well all except for Kodai's vice president, a one, Ryu Sagara. He was tall skinny, brown hair man, wearing a brown business suit. He was someone that was a little too up tight, so he locked himself in a guest room for the night. The party was going great as it got late everyone in ballroom was dancing besides the president himself, who had is leg in a cast and just watched.

Near the end of the party one of the presidents maids came screaming into the room incoherently.

Maid "... Mr. Sagara is..de...a.d."

The party came to a brief stop as everyone filed into the door that was a jar that Mr. Sagara was now dead from a slash from across the throat. So the first thing the maid did was call the police in hopes off shedding some light on the murder. Few minutes later Inspector Meguire, a rugged man in yellow inspectors trench coat arrived on the scene followed by average size teen with black hair in pigtail, wearing red Chinese silk shirt and black pants. His name was Ranma Saotome, a cursed martial artist and well-known teen detective.

Ranma "Thanks for calling me .So what do we got inspector?"

Inspector "We got a classic break in gone bad. The victim was Mr. Kodai's vice president was found murdered in room that was supposed to be locked. The room seems to been ransacked."

Ranma "So let go check the room where it took place to see if we can find anything."

They walk to the room left open room where the murder had taking place. Upon entering the room Ranma inspected the door, which shown no sign force entry. The thing that he found odd was that when he turned the outside door handle it wouldn't turn. The door was still locked.

Ranma "who had the key to this room?"

Kodai "the late Mr. Sagara had the only key said he didn't want to be disturbed while he was doing some work."

Ranma checked Sagara's pocket and the key was there in his pocket. He went off onto the balcony bending down he noticed something clinging to the railing. On closer inspection he found it to be wood shavings of something wooden haven rubbed against it. After taking everything around the balcony he walked back into the room. After searched he found a piece of incriminating evidence in trashcan, which was the only untouched object in the room. He then examined the blood on the floor to know that victim was killed within last half an hour and no one left meaning the killer was still there.

Ranma "inspector you can rest easy now I know who the murder is and if gather up everyone after you check something for me inspector..."

After about half an hour later they were all in the ballroom as was order awaited impatiently to get the case over with. As expected Ranma had it all figured out and was about to explain how and why the killer murdered Mr. Sagara.

Ranma "As all know the victim was murder in the locked study with the only key so that no one would disturbed him. So when found the room trash and room open we all lead to believe the killer had broken in by picking the lock. But as I found as I entered the door was still locked because if you notice the outside knob is still tight not loose. That meant the killer open the door from the inside and trashed place to make it look like break in. That leads us to the point of how the killer entered the room without the key. The kill went from the balcony to the left the balcony of his locked room..."

Chair person 1 "that's impossible distance between the balconies are too far apart for someone to jump from one to the other."

Ranma "not really it is easier done than you think. If knew outside structure well enough you would find that there small ledge in between and from there it possible. The murder than proceeded to cover his tracks by getting back a letter from the late Mr. Sagara, who stumbled across it and did him in to keep him silent. Then after completing this he used rope to cross back over to other balcony and with other end tied to stick that propped between railings arms so that all needed is rope slack to retrieve it. That left wood shaving to cling to them. So the killer had to be someone that could get around with drawing attention to him or herself and had knowledge of building outside structure. That leaves only one person. The murder is you."

Ranma was pointing out at Kodai Kuno.

Kodai Kuno "your crazy your talking nonsense. I couldn't have done the murder like you said with my leg in a cast."

Ranma "oh is that so huh..."

He kicks the wheel chair out from underneath Kodai and to everyone's shock he flipped onto his feet, which should not have been possible if his leg was injured.

Ranma "I figured as much so I had the inspector call your doctor to confirm that you were faking since your leg has been fine for couple months. Also the letter I found in the trash that assumed would get thrown away seal your fate telling us that you silenced him because he found out about drug smuggling in the letter telling when the next shipment was going to be. You were afraid he would turn in once he got the chance."

Kodai Kuno fled in panic knowing the only way out was to run and go into hiding so ran for the door. He was almost home free no one could have caught him once he was through the door.

Ranma "oh no you don't your not getting away from me."

With quick glance he spotted a globe of the world and with a precise hard kick the sphere rocket to escaping murder hitting him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Some of the inspector's men came and took him into custody. Later following that the police would arrest the rest of the men involved in the smuggling.

Inspector "Thanks again for help us solve another case couldn't have done it without you."

Ranma "No problem. If you ever need any help on the tough cases just call me."

The following day the murder/ drug smuggling case was all over the television and the newspaper crediting Ranma for helping the police solve the case and breaking up a major smuggling operation. Everyone was happy well everyone except a one private detective Richard Moore, a tall man black haired man, usual wore a tan brown suit and tie, tore up his paper in disgust for Ranma stealing yet another case. The day was great in Ranma's opinion as left for school after picking up his fan mail.

Ranma walked down the street the street with his grin as he was enjoying the girls from local schools gossiping about him and how he was a hero. He was so full of himself as walked towards school not paying attention as he got hit in the face by one of his fellow classmates, his friend Rachel Moore, an attractive skinny girl with long dark brown hair.

Rachel "what is that grin for anyways."

Ranma "why you so angry?"

Rachel "What makes you think I would be mad about you taking cases away from my dad?"

Ranma "he's still a private investigator?"

Rachel "I said I doesn't bother me a bit."

She slams her first into light pole making a fist size crater in it.

Ranma thinks so no wonder why she is the captain of karate after I quit.

He shows her the fan mail he got him another punch and kick, which he flipped out of the way with a grin.

Ranma "geeze would cut that out. I rather being fighting one of my rivals or solving a case not getting sent to doctor's office early this morning."

Rachel grins and produces a bucket of cold water splashes him with it. He changes much to her amusement that no matter how many times she saw the change it never got old.

Ranma "ah gee why did you have to know I hate changing if don't have to."

Taking a bottle of warm water changes back. Continues to walk to the school.

Rachel "hey Ranma wait don't tell me you forget about tomorrow?"

Ranma "what about tomorrow?"

Rachel "you promised me that you take me amusement park tomorrow if I won the school martial arts tournament."

Ranma "...oh yeah I did I didn't forget."

The next day it was sunny and all the kids were out enjoying themselves seeing there was no school. Rachel can be seen walking through the amusement park just a foot behind a yapping Ranma.

Ranma "...So that's the amazing thing about Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes...Sherlock could just walk up someone like say his partner Dr. Watson and tell that he had served as a military doctor in Afghanistan just by shaking his hand."

Rachel "enough with detective stuff already. I still don't see why you want be a detective like. I mean if didn't quit the soccer team or karate team you could have gone far."

Ranma "Rachel you know I quit because the karate I didn't feel challenged and as for soccer it was just to help me with the skills I needed to be a good detective needs."

Rachel "lets go on the mystery coaster."

They walk towards the ride in silence towards the ride until about they got to the line. Once there he continued his talk by demonstrating his deductive abilities by grabbing the hand of a girl going along the line. The girl had purple dress coat over her white shirt, with matching skirt, and pearl necklace that went well light brown hair.

Ranma "your gymnast aren't you?"

Girl "wh...at how did you?"

Ranma "easy earlier I noticed your skirt blow up and I noticed bruises that could have only come from uneven bars and by shaking hands I noticed the calluses on your hands so it was elementary."

Rachel "whatever I care about detective stuff already."

Ranma went quiet as they moved along the line silently taking a kissing couple before he could have imagined up a silly daydream Rachel pulled him onto the ride with the other passengers onto the coaster. The ride got everything was just going great right up until the tunnel that is when everything got pitch black. He was hit with a series of drops of what appeared to be water. Seconds later he felt something warm hit his face followed that a scream that sent chill down his back. There now sat the boyfriend of couple he saw earlier decapitated next to him was his screaming girlfriend.

Inspector Meguire came to investigate the incident had somehow managed to sneak on him placing a nice solid hand on his shoulder as spoke to him causing him to turn quickly.

Inspector Meguire "ah Ranma Saotome good thing you're here. Maybe you could shed some light on the case. Its not a ride malfunction..."

Ranma "its murder and the killer is one of us seven passengers."

Ranma started drawing while people in the crowd were in awe. He pointed out the suspects in the diagram. First there was friend "A" with friend "B", the gymnast. Next row was Rachel and I. Follow us was the victim and his lover. Last but not least two men dress in all black. After reviewing the facts the answer hit him like a sack of bricks.

Ranma "Inspector I .."

Two of the inspectors men cut him off bring forth evidence.

Man "Inspector we found this knife wrapped up in the victims girlfriends."

Girlfriend of victim " what tha..ts not mine how that get in there."

Inspector "take down her down town boys."

Ranma "wait... she is not the murder. A knife like that is not capable of severing the victim's head, especially with a women's strength. The murder planted it on her to frame her. No the murder is you."

He points to friend "B" the gymnast.

Gymnast "how could I have killed him I was two rows in front of him and said a women's strength couldn't have done it. Plus how could I have gotten out of my seat with these restraints."

Ranma "that's all easy to explain as we all got on the rid you put you put you're your bag in between your back and the seat allowing enough room to slide out. Next normally she wouldn't be able to do it alone without the speed and force of the ride itself. She used a piano wire tied to a hook and looped it around victim's head letting the ride so the work for her. Easy enough for a gymnast."

Friend "A" " couldn't those two men of done just the way you said it."

Ranma "yeah but given the way there acting and dress we can rule them out because if they had done it they would have been for the police. Besides the two most important clues allow me to rule out everyone else. Where is your necklace it seems to be missing I had seem you wearing it earlier. I figured you replaced the necklaces string with piano wire and hid the hook in your bag. The final evidence was your tears that hit me seeing as they only can go sideways do the speed of ride instead down. You knew you were never going to see again so you cried right before killed him."

Gymnast crying"I did it why did he dump me for her..."

As stated the necklace was found with blood on it along with rest bloody beads. Ranma walked away normal enough while Rachel asked how can act like nothing happened.

Ranma "you get used to it in this type of..."

He spotted one of the suspicious men from the ride sneaking around decided to look into it as runs off following,

Ranma "hey Rachel catch up with later I'm going to go check something out."

After following the guy he witness a big money pay off being by rugged man in black. He took a picture and being too preoccupied didn't notice the tall skinny man in black come out nowhere nail him across the temple.

Man black 1 "you fool you were followed by the detective here almost blew the deal."

Man black 2 "huh what? Should we shoot him to shut him up?"

Man black 1 "no I got better idea lets test that new poison that our organization came up with seeing untested on humans and untraceable."

They placed a pill in his mouth and vial to wash it down leaving him for dead there only mistake. As he lay there he felt a burning sensation like his whole body was melting as he passed out only to be awakened by the rain and to security officers finding him.

Officer 1 "You ok there little girl. Hey call this in and lets get her some medical attention."

Officer 2 "we found a little 6 year old girl injured we are bring her back to be treated."

Ranma "little girl what are they talking I may turn into a girl but I'm no little kid."

They went to get her fixed up at medical building. While there Ranma sees what they are talking about she was shrunk into a cute little size head in cloths too big for her. Before they could take her off she bolted and made it back to her house totally out of breath. She couldn't get in. It stinks being like this oh sure she still knew martial arts, which is fine except all of that was useless as he was now. An explosion from next door brought the mad inventor he had for neighbor. She went to check on him. He was chubby short man with gray hair, wearing a lab coat.

Ranma "hey doc you alright there. Looks like you blew up yet another experiment."

Doctor Agasa "hmm who might you be little one."

Ranma "it me Ranma"

Doctor Agasa "Ranma there is a little kid here to see you."

Ranma "NO. I'm Ranma some guys black drugged, which caused me to shrink."

Doctor Agasa "like I believe that come with me I'm going to get your parents to pick you up."

Ranma "No I will prove it. Your age 32, a one Hiroshi Agasa, the mad inventor that invents only junk and you have half a hair growing out a mole on your butt. Plus you just came back in hurry from Columbo restaurant in the rain seeing your front is wet while the back mostly dry and got mud from passing construction site on the way as well the restaurant's special sauce in mustache."

Doctor Agasa "Ranma it is you though I still don't really believe almost."

Ranma "if were still unsure you could bring me in my house dump warm on me to change me back."

They went and return Ranma to his normal gender as well into fitting cloths. He explained what happened but before long Rachel who came to check if he was all right interrupted them.

Rachel "hey Doctor Agasa has Ranma been by I'm worried about how took off earlier...who is this?"

She looked at Ranma was looking for a disguise seeing he couldn't hide so put on a old pair glasses taking out the lenses. He looks up at Rachel, who hugged him with the affection that a girl would give a cute little kid.

Agasa "he is son of a relative of mine they left him me under my care as the recover from incident they received when traveling abroad. I was wondering could watch have live with you for the time being its rather unsafe to have a little kid staying me with all the experiments."

Rachel "He so cute what is his name."

Ranma "its ah um Conan Edogawa ...that's it."

Rachel "he is so adorable. Of course we can take him though I have double check with Dad."

Agasa "um....there is one slight thing though that you should know about him..."

He whispers to Rachel something that Ranma couldn't hear though by Rachel's reaction of tossing him across the room it was sort of obvious it had to do with the curse. Rachel takes his hand and drags off.

Rachel "sorry Conan but Mr. Agasa definitely deserves it. What was trying to create another Ranma its bad enough with just one? It is alright I can help through your problem seeing I had to deal with him and his problem."

Ranma "um.... Yeah I can't stand it what was thinking I was just fine being normal kid... oh well things happen."

They walked along in silence until they got to her home where they were bowled over by Rachel's father as they laid in a heap.

Mr. Moore "good news I finally got hired for a case apparently a rich business owner wants me to investigate some personal matters that he wanted to talk to me about during a party that holding and can come if like.... who is the kid?"

Rachel "oh yeah. He is son of a few relatives of Dr. Agasa, who ask if we could take care of him while his parents are in the hospital due some accident they received while on a trip. They left him under Dr. Agasa care, but he feels he be safer with us. So is it okay he stays with us for awhile?"

Mr. Moore "I will think about it. For now you two get in the car we don't want to be late."

Ranma thought to himself more on the lines Richard wanted to get drunk like usual does, but the free food was bonus. He couldn't wait as they drove up to the stairs he was moving all around the vehicle earning him a nice bob on the head from Richard. They got out enter the mansions front doors not knowing what in the near future was going to bring...

AN: well that's the first chapter I figure I stick beginning story line to start off with to make it easier to get the story going as you can see Ranma is much like and not like Jimmy Kudo. For other case there will be mixture some of shows cases and original ones I come up with.

Next chapter: Curse of Blood Ruby. In the next chapter Ranma, Rachel, and Richard join the party like planned to find what the owner wanted Richard for. It turns out the owner received an strange later saying that unless he drop off his prized red ruby which was called the blood ruby at certain location then its curse would be his demise and anyone else as well that would come in control of. So his job was to find out if anyone of executives were responsible. Everything was going fine that was until the owner was found dead in his study holding the blood covered Blood Ruby and unless Conan can solve this case soon who knows what will happen.


End file.
